


大英图书馆夜话

by SakakimaSora



Series: Fairy Tale of British Library [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakakimaSora/pseuds/SakakimaSora
Summary: 大英戏话系列，本篇。文森特x原创女主。





	1. 前夜谈

1888年的冬夜，伦敦城飘着大雪。

马车车轮在石板路上轻磕砖缝的声响在凛冽风声中被稀释殆尽，哥特式建筑森严的轮廓耸立在夜色中变得模糊不清。积雪覆没了墙角滋生蔓延的青苔，白日道路上留下的脚印、车辙交叠在一起的脏乱痕迹正一点点被丝织般的落雪掩盖。

无心留意窗外的景色，年少的伯爵正闭目养神。他将双手叠在手杖上，习惯性地摩挲着大拇指上代表家族荣耀和地位的宝石戒指，搁置在腿上的烫金信封让他有些心神不宁。

那枚深红的火漆印仿佛在昭告什么似的。

坐在伯爵对面的男人身着一袭黑色燕尾服，前襟上别着执事长徽章。凡多姆海威家的执事下巴微收，面色恭敬，然而自眼梢到发尖都散发着一股与其微妙的笑意相匹配的来自中世纪的优雅。

“塞巴斯蒂安，这次到访，同图书馆确认过了吧。”

“是，已经再三确认过了。馆内回函说今晚定会准备接待少爷，信函上也有那位女士的亲笔签名和印戳，千真万确。”

“嗯。”伯爵缓缓睁开了独眼，“这次总能打上照面了，狡猾的巫女。”

“确实，西斯多利亚卿时常在外游历行踪不定，想要预约都很困难，这次为了碰上面不得不深夜出行——看来少爷对这位据传是从中世纪绞刑架上活下来的大巫女颇感不满呢。”

“‘从中世纪的绞刑架上活下来’啊……”年仅12岁就继承爵位的夏尔·凡多姆海威满是嘲讽的视线轻飘飘落在了执事身上，“身为恶魔的你，是把这等荒谬之言当真了吗？”

“怎么会。您说笑了。”塞巴斯蒂安·米卡艾利斯并没有同自家少爷对上视线。

马车一晃，轮音停止。

“少爷，我们到了。”

凡多姆海威主仆二人抵达大英博物馆图书馆的时候，恰闻远方的钟楼传来了整点的长鸣。约定的会面时间是11时，塞巴斯蒂安“啪”的一声合上怀表，抬手轻叩大门。

“夏尔·凡多姆海威伯爵至此，深夜叨扰了。”

镶嵌着金银纹饰的雕花大门缓缓打开，门后的女人单手端着银制枝形烛台，另一只手提起裙子，微微屈膝，行礼的姿态矜持而高贵。深紫色的长裙制式是金雀花王朝的遗存，金色卷发用攒花发梳盘起，发髻间垂下镶石榴石的坠链。她的声音温柔而不失度，拖曳着的声线仿佛历经风浪却亘古不变的平缓。

“恭迎大驾，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

女人直起线条明朗的脖颈，宽大的袖口轻轻拂开，铃铛轻碰的脆响疏疏落落。

“妾身即不列颠图书馆掌事，西斯多利亚大巫，伊薇特·西斯多利亚。”

伯爵摘下礼帽交给身后的执事，转而托起女巫苍白冰凉的手，轻吻手背。“久闻大名，西斯多利亚卿。”

“妾身听闻伯爵屡次致信我馆意欲会面，只是总逢妾身外出，着实失礼了。妾身不胜惶恐，还望伯爵海涵。”

“哪里哪里。能得到西斯多利亚卿的会见，是我夏尔·凡多姆海威的无上光荣。倒是此番深夜来访，打搅您休息了，万分抱歉。”

“伯爵客气了，请随妾身来。”

女巫转身引着二人向大厅深处的长廊走去，烛光将她的影子一路拖至夏尔的脚尖。夏尔的余光瞟向塞巴斯蒂安，收到对方严肃点头的回应。夏尔心下了然，那并不是他的错觉，塞巴斯蒂安必然也听到了——

伊薇特·西斯多利亚转身的时候，若有若无地低喃着：“倒是同文森特那混账一样喜欢死缠烂打。”

穿过寂静幽深的长廊，沿着大理石螺旋楼梯拾级而上，来到正馆门前。女巫吹熄了烛台上的蜡烛，将烛台搁在门边的高脚石台上，双手推开大门，门后一片漆黑，什么也看不清。

“虽然有些唐突，但是……这一路上，都没看到什么人呢，西斯多利亚卿。”

连一个引路、侍立的仆人也没有，堂堂掌管大英图书馆的大巫居然凡事都亲力亲为？

“诚如您所言，尊敬的伯爵，这馆里除了妾身之外，没有第二个人了。”

伊薇特·西斯多利亚轻抬右手，拇指和中指指尖相碰。

啪——打了个响指。馆内骤然间灯火通明，映照着夏尔微微睁大的蓝色眼睛。

“因这不列颠图书馆，乃是妾身一人所有之物，妾身是独身一人的‘王’。”

女巫转过身来，张开双臂，高昂着头颅，仿佛身后灿烂辉煌的文明皆是她的冕冠。仰起脖子才勉强望见尽头的壁画穹顶，高高低低垂落的水晶灯盏宛如错落在夜空中的星星；满墙的红木书架向上延伸仿佛搭起了巨大的城堡，那些木材的年龄怕是比伯爵能说出的年代还要更加久远；高墙壁炉里的柴火熊熊燃烧，陈列着的各色书籍和弥漫在馆内的故纸气味犹如在有限的空间里再现了无限的大千世界。

不错，这囚笼般的大馆是属于西斯多利亚巫女一族的古老国度，禁止无知愚昧的野蛮人踏足的智慧领土。

头戴王冠的女巫欠身施礼：“是以妾身在馆时并无他人。让伯爵见笑了。”

“不，果然是我唐突了，西斯多利亚卿不介怀就好了。”

“怎么会……快请进来坐吧。”

伊薇特·西斯多利亚刚端起勾花烫银的骨瓷茶壶，塞巴斯蒂安便走上前来：“大巫阁下不介意的话，这等小事还是交给我这个执事来做吧。”

“是啊，我凡多姆海威家的执事，别的不提，泡红茶的手艺可是一流，西斯多利亚卿大可放心。” 

“既然伯爵都这么说了，那妾身便领了伯爵的好意。”伊薇特微微颔首，将茶壶交给塞巴斯蒂安，来到夏尔对面提裙落座。

夏尔瞥了一眼伊薇特身后的落地钟，指针指向11时15分，稍作考量便决定直奔主题：“西斯多利亚卿，此番前来，是受……”

还未将“她”的名号报出来，夏尔就被打断了。

“凡多姆海威伯爵。”伊薇特摸出一把镂金黑色绢纱扇，慢慢打开，掩住了下半张脸，扇面上方一双碧绿的眼眸直勾勾地盯着夏尔，“恕妾身冒昧，文森特·凡多姆海威先生近来可好？”

夏尔冷不防一愣。“久等了。”此时塞巴斯蒂安将沏好的锡兰红茶和热气腾腾的松饼送到了桌边，倒茶的动作恰好隔断了两人连接在一起的目光。伊薇特不着痕迹地抬眼，面对塞巴斯蒂安完美无瑕的微笑，沉吟了片刻，末了端起杯子闻了闻，呷了一口：“香醇浓厚，不愧是凡多姆海威家的执事。”

“多谢您的夸奖。”

将茶水咽下后，方才一瞬间的失态已消弭于无形，夏尔清了清嗓子，望向了伊薇特：“家父已过世许久，不想还劳烦西斯多利亚卿挂念。”

“啊呀。”得到的回应非常突兀。

女巫眼里忽然间溢出来的乖张笑意令伯爵产生了不妙的预感，一旁的执事已露出不善的眼神。

“果然被妾身说中了。”

看不清女巫藏在绢纱扇背后的究竟是什么样的表情，夏尔显得有些急躁。

“西斯多利亚卿这是什么意思？”

“由西斯多利亚一族掌管的大英博物馆图书馆，从不对外开放，也鲜少接待外人，甚至可能数十年内也不会有一个。几次三番想要约见妾身，直至今日才得以会面的伯爵，想必是十分清楚的。”

“这是自然。”

“然而伯爵大抵不知，先于伯爵仅仅八年，妾身的不列颠图书馆，便迎接过一位客人。”伊薇特“啪”的一声合拢了手中的扇子，系在扇柄上的金丝流苏激烈地摇晃，“不错，1880年的那位贵客便是伯爵的父亲，想必如今已入土为安的上一世凡多姆海威伯爵——文森特·凡多姆海威。那时，妾身曾赐予文森特先生一句预言——”

女巫的扇子突然指向了伯爵，那恶意暴涨的姿态仿佛手里的不是扇子，而是一把淬了剧毒的利剑，一下子捅穿了横亘于此的八年时光。女巫高傲而肃穆的模样宛如在诵读早已被烧成灰烬的神旨。

伯爵下意识地抓紧了膝边的手杖。

“‘断言之，汝将为命运所抹杀。’”


	2. 子夜谈

“时间都将过去，万事万物终必消失，唯有真理真实同吾族的荣耀永垂不朽！”

始建于1753年的大英博物馆图书馆自建成之日起，就由上古巫族西斯多利亚所出大巫女入驻掌管。未得到批准之人不得踏入大馆半步，若不获得大巫女的约见许可，连统摄一切的君王也不能接近不列颠图书馆。西斯多利亚一族拥有古老的血脉和无穷的智慧，手中掌握着无数上古典籍，是金雀花君主杰弗里五世钦点的史官，拥有与公爵同等的地位。在其他贵族眼里，他们是傲慢自矜、尘世不理的巫族，连君王也要礼让三分，因不容靠近而充满神秘感。

1880年暮秋的深夜，文森特·凡多姆海威伯爵的不请自来令伊薇特·西斯多利亚大巫女相当不快。远游归来的巫女踩着满地金黄的落叶步履轻盈，却在距离大英图书馆偏门数十米处猝然停了下来。倚靠在铁门边等候多时的贵族青年直起身来风度翩翩地脱帽弯腰。

“百闻不如一见，尊贵的西斯多利亚大巫。”青年眼角下的泪痣如同一个微小而美丽的魔咒，“希望不会打扰您归来的兴致，我是文森特·凡多姆海威。”

女巫秀气的眉微蹙，抿着嘴盯着对方半晌，才不急不缓地回礼：“很高兴见到您，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

“大巫尚且记得我的名讳，真是不胜荣幸。倘若西斯多利亚卿能不计较我冒昧前来的失礼，请我入馆小坐片刻，那我更……”

“妾身竟不知声名在外的优雅贵族——凡多姆海威伯爵是如此的厚脸皮。”女巫十分不客气地打断了他，随即越过文森特向前走去，“伯爵请回吧，馆内不接待未预约会面的客人，妾身不能为伯爵破例——况且，没有约见许可就看到妾身的面容，本身就已是僭越了。”

“那我就不得不在这里向西斯多利亚卿讨要一个约见许可了。”文森特的话语成功让伊薇特停下了脚步，他保持着彬彬有礼的温和微笑，唇齿间锋芒毕露，“否则，大巫要约见的就不止我一个了——将西斯多利亚卿置于危险境地，实非我本意。”

女巫深吸一口气，眼底一瞬间腾起的盛怒舒展为矜持的笑容：“既然伯爵都这么请求了，再拒绝就是妾身不识大体了。临时会见，招待不周还请伯爵莫要责怪。”

“怎么会。”

伊薇特·西斯多利亚到底还是为文森特·凡多姆海威开了先例，不过女巫丝毫没把老谋深算的伯爵放在眼里。视贵族如粪土是巫族骨子里延续下来的臭毛病。

文森特看了看放在自己面前的廉价橘子水和干硬冰冷的黑面包，不由得在心里无可奈何地感慨大巫女的心眼之小竟堪比针尖。抬起头对上了女巫挑衅似的得意眼神——那镂金黑扇背后的半张脸是什么表情，文森特不费吹灰之力就想象得到。他气度沉稳地端起玻璃杯喝了一口，从容咽下，然后展开了不愧于优雅之名的笑颜，举杯示意：“非常好喝。”

女巫狠狠瞪了他一眼，继而收敛起玩世不恭的神色，抬手打了个响指，文森特面前的橘子水和面包干立刻变成了冒着热气的红茶和巧克力松饼。文森特颇感惊讶：“世人传闻不假，西斯多利亚卿果然是精通中世纪禁忌之术的巫女。”

“不过是普通的戏法罢了，伯爵难不成也相信那等无所事事的愚民茶余饭后的荒谬言论。”伊薇特正襟危坐，“闲话莫谈，伯爵几次要求约见妾身，所为何事？”

“西斯多利亚卿想必也略微知晓——女王陛下对于西斯多利亚卿最近撰述的内容有所不满，有违事实的内容，可否请西斯多利亚卿略作修改？”

“果不其然。”女巫轻哼一声，“女王陛下好生清闲，还是在为这点小事同妾身纠缠不休。”

“西斯多利亚卿，如此忤逆女王，您可考虑过会有什么后果？” 

“笑话，妾身一族自诺曼征服起就一字一句地记述发生在这片土地上的一切，何曾因他人无知至极的指摘改变过已成定局的真实！哪怕杰弗里五世赐予妾身一族世人崇仰的尊荣和地位，西斯多利亚的大巫女也未曾因这些虚无浮华之伪物听命于任何人。西斯多利亚的荣耀并非受之于君王，而是受之于历史！”

文森特盯着杯中自己的倒影，听着伊薇特慷慨激昂的陈词，越发困惑面前的大巫女乃至巫族一脉相承的傲慢是从何而来。盛世修史无可厚非，然而金雀花王朝作为一个全盛时代，君主究竟为什么要钦点这支目中无人的巫族作大英帝国世代承袭的史官，杰弗里五世难道不知道，这些巫女其实对他所赐予的荣光嗤之以鼻？

“西斯多利亚卿言下之意是，女王的命令是无知的干预？西斯多利亚卿看来是没有明白——既然生于大英帝国，您的一切皆是女王的恩赐，无上荣光还是一无所有，只是女王一念之间。西斯多利亚家族再怎么傲慢，也得有女王的纵容才能如此。再者，大巫引以为傲的史传和上古书卷，若惹得女王发怒，付之一炬也不是没有可能，到了那时，不论大巫如何坚持您的‘真实’与‘历史’，被抹杀掉的‘真实’也没有意义……”

盛怒的女巫“腾”的一下站了起身子，合拢的扇子蓦地指向了文森特的鼻尖。

“汝等贱民，莫要妄言！”伊薇特厉声喝道，“真理与真实永生不死，岂容听人差遣、图慕虚荣的番犬玷污！妾身一族就是为了将真理真实原封不动留给后世之人才存在于此，西斯多利亚的大巫们写下的每一卷史书皆是不刊之论！君王也好，贵族也罢，都没有对此置喙的资格！”

“既然如此，那么不得不请西斯多利亚卿放下这主赐的荣耀了，维多利亚女王并不需要不听话的史官。”

文森特站了起来，火枪枪柄刚从皮革绊扣里脱出来，伊薇特就已抢身上前。文森特倒抽一口冷气，回过神来的时候，他正单手扶着椅背保持平衡，同时极力后仰上身，女巫手中的绢扇锋利的金色扇骨已经划开了他的颈侧，殷红的鲜血缓缓渗出，将黑色的绢纱扇面边缘浸湿。

“事先安排在外面的人，伯爵最好还是让他们装作若无其事地离开比较好。当然伯爵若是想知道小看妾身的下场，倒也不妨试试。”

女巫眼里的愤怒正在渐渐熄灭，取而代之的是近乎轻蔑与狂傲的无所畏惧，以及强大到令人窒息的压迫感。

那一刻，文森特忽然明白了，西斯多利亚所代表的高傲，赌上的确实不是君王所赐予的尊荣——与巫族用生命和血脉持守的真正荣光相比，世人的眼神根本不值一提，任何威胁都不足为惧。

僵持了许久，伊薇特撤下了扇子，转过身，宽袖一拂。

“凡多姆海威伯爵，您流血了，还是快些回宅邸去处理一下吧，若伯爵夫人责问起来，妾身可就为难了。”

“……我还会再来的。”

文森特·凡多姆海威，是唯一一个激怒了不列颠图书馆大巫女后，还能再次造访图书馆的人。当然，他没有再提女王的命令。

“西斯多利亚卿的红茶和松饼都很好，因留恋那精美绝伦的滋味，故又前来叨扰了。”

一看到那张笑意盈盈的脸，任性的女巫就想立刻把开了一道缝的门用力摔上。不料伯爵眼疾手快赶在女巫摔门之前一把扒住了门框。

“啊呀，就这么将客人拒之门外会不会太失礼了，西斯多利亚卿。”

“汝等愚民！莫同妾身废话！被妾身拒之门外又不是一次两次了！快给妾身放手！！”

门板上的角力最终以文森特的胜出告终。如愿喝过了大巫女亲手沏的红茶，文森特站在伊薇特旁边，看她一边整理堆积如山的史料，一边严谨仔细地手书记述。

“敢问西斯多利亚卿，记史的意义究竟是什么？”

“汝等愚民怎么会懂，记述历史可不只是为了保存那些故纸堆里的琐事。巫族自古以来就以大致统一的书法与体例记述所发生的事，苛求真实，决不虚假，将此视为代天记事的职守。安茹王朝以前，巫族史官的迁徙甚至被视为天命转移的征兆。”

伊薇特把一大摞整理完毕的书卷放到文森特手上，毫不客气地指挥他按序放到各个书架上。

“与女王身边的贵族不同，史官不因财富、地位之类委身他人，记录真实之职守时代承袭、永不改变，史官所世守的典籍与史书便具有超越社会现实的法的‘审判力量’。知道为什么女王纠缠不休只为了修改妾身手中的记述么？因为女王惧怕——历代的君王与贵族皆是如此，手握大权之人惧怕史官，惧怕史官所撰述的历史会因‘完全真实’而使得后人眼中的他们失去光辉，他们无比惧怕妾身等人掌有的‘审判的力量’，地位低下的庶民不能约束他们，因而就由妾身审判他们。

“记述过去，审判现在，当然，还不止如此。”

女巫的眼神很平静，仿佛历经世代更迭也决不动摇。

“文森特·凡多姆海威，汝可知，历史，是为了未来而存在的。”

文森特失笑：“西斯多利亚卿是指，预见未来吗？”

“这可不是巫女的戏法。”

伊薇特执起扇子，缓缓抬高，指向了文森特：“妾身就赠予伯爵一句预言吧。”

文森特恍然。他想他一定产生了错觉——只要被女巫的镂金绢扇指着，就不太容易冷静。

——他觉得那一刻，女巫的表情似乎非常悲伤。

“断言之——”


	3. 后夜谈

“‘断言之，汝将为命运所抹杀。’”

女巫的话语犹自在寂静的空气里回荡，就像一个生着荆棘的魔咒，登时将坚实的壁垒刺穿，满地尸骸，血流成河。身处的空间犹如被女巫的诅咒禁锢了起来，夏尔瞪大了眼睛，浑身僵硬，流动在身侧的时间粘稠得几乎凝滞。

“少爷……少爷？”

执事的轻声呼唤将这粘滞的时空打碎了。夏尔无法阻止自己把手掌用力拍上桌面——即便那是十分失礼的举动，似乎只有感受到那股钝重的疼痛才能让发热的头脑冷却下来。

“父亲的死……西斯多利亚卿知道些什么？！”

伊薇特收回了扇子，沉吟了片刻，起身屈膝，微微低头致意，金色的鬈发在额前落下的阴影遮住了她的神情：“恕妾身……无可奉告。”

“西斯……”

“伯爵，时候不早了。”伊薇特打断了他，重新坐下，“还是说说，深夜约见妾身所为何事吧。”

“可是……！”

“女王托伯爵拜访不列颠图书馆究竟有何贵干？”女巫的口吻蓦地严厉起来。

夏尔深吸一口气，压住已经烧上喉口的愤怒，端起红茶轻啜一口，尔后把杯子递给了塞巴斯蒂安。执事接过杯子，茶壶微倾，棕红色的茶水从壶口流下，随着执事抬高的臂膀，拉伸成晶莹的细流。

“事实上，女王陛下对于西斯多利亚卿的工作十分不满，希望西斯多利亚卿能对撰述的内容作出修改。”

伊薇特垂下双眼，深深叹气。

咔，当——

午夜十二点的钟声响起，如同又一个轮回开端的驾临。

伊薇特合上眼，聆听着座钟沉闷厚重的声响，恍然间，她觉得那个眼下生了一颗泪痣的贵族青年踩着沉郁的钟声再次来到她的身边，同已然远去的无数个寒冷的深夜一样：他站在她的身边，看她捏着羽毛笔蘸着墨水一字一句填满空白的纸卷。待到钟声落下，她睁开双眼，眼神里褪去了西斯多利亚一族特有的傲慢，盛放着原谅一切的宽容和不忍。

“伯爵，妾身有一样东西，想让您看看。”女巫起身，举起扇子，指向了大馆的穹顶，“在这不列颠图书馆的最高处，那座松木书架的最顶层，有一本黑山羊皮的小册子，烦请伯爵的执事为妾身取下来吧。”

她看向了塞巴斯蒂安，露出了然的微笑：“因有十几架梯子要爬，您的这位执事，想必不需要像妾身那样，花上许许多多无谓的时间。”

听出了女巫的意有所指，夏尔的视线猝然间锐利起来。

“塞巴斯蒂安，照西斯多利亚卿说的去做。”

塞巴斯蒂安欠身：“遵命。”

身形颀长的执事长腿一迈，纵跃了几步便消失了庞大的书架之间。

“西斯多利亚卿是从何得知的？”

“伯爵是指什么？”绢纱的扇沿搭在唇边，女巫不以为意地笑了起来，“您难不成以为，妾身会相信‘凡多姆海威伯爵身边带着一位恶魔执事’那等无聊的流言？”

“哦？”夏尔紧抿住的嘴角不禁微微勾起，饶有兴致地看向伊薇特，“西斯多利亚卿言下之意是？”

“妾身是‘看’出来的。”女巫仰着头，面无表情地望着视野尽头的穹顶壁画，光线落入她碧绿的瞳孔里，被筛成了透明的颜色，“妾身所言，皆是所见之‘真实’。巫族所掌握的知识是人类所不能想象的博大，远古时代，巫族也同恶魔有所接触——魑魅魍魉行走人间，妾身从不避讳，只因他们也是这万千世界中的‘真实’，但凡是‘真实’，巫族都不会否认，世世代代皆是如此。”

“西斯多利亚卿对持有的‘真实’十分自信呢。”夏尔的口吻带着轻微的嘲讽。

“不错。一旦成为‘真实’，就拥有不可更改的尊严，维护‘绝对真实’的尊严，便是妾身一族大巫史官世代相传的追求，也正是妾身自降临此间的时刻起就被赋予的使命。”

“‘绝对的真实’真的存在吗？西斯多利亚卿虽身为史官，却不可能对发生的一切全数知悉，所书写的史传事迹，恐怕多数也并非亲耳所闻亲眼所见，只不过是道听途说罢了吧。”

伊薇特瞥了夏尔一眼，摇头叹息：“伯爵果真同您的父亲一般愚顽。”

夏尔还未来得及质问这莫名其妙的诋毁，塞巴斯蒂安已经来到两人面前躬身行礼。

“大巫阁下，您要的东西。”

女巫接过执事递来的黑山羊皮小册子，册子封面上烫银的“V·P”字样瞬间刺痛了夏尔的眼睛。

“那是……”

“这便是，妾身一族对所手书记录的‘绝对真实’最大的自信。”

女巫翻开了册子。宛似爆放的烟花一般倒映在夏尔圆睁的眼睛里的，是从册页里喷洒四散开来的——死亡走马灯。

“……”伯爵的嘴唇颤抖着，艰难地吐出一个词汇，“父，父亲……”

册封上“V·P”的字样无疑是“Vincent·Phantomhive”的缩写，那无数散落的胶卷上刻印着文森特·凡多姆海威的影像——那是文森特的走马灯。塞巴斯蒂安支着下巴观察着自眼前滚过的画帧，眼底的沉淀的红色变得愈发深沉。

“仔细一看，这些走马灯的画面……都非常集中呢，尊敬的大巫阁下。”

辉煌灿烂的灯火、气势庄严的大门、层层累叠的红木书架，以及伏案书写，或是拿着扇子一副颐指气使模样的大巫女。

“这些画面……都是父亲在这个图书馆里……”

“诚如汝等所见，这段走马灯，仅仅是文森特先生全部记忆中的一部分，是文森特先生在妾身的不列颠图书馆度过的时光。文森特先生是妾身的贵客，故留下了这段记忆当做纪念。”话音刚落，走马灯尽数归拢，伊薇特合上了册子，推到了夏尔的面前，“既然文森特先生已经过世，这本册子就交给伯爵聊以慰藉了。”

“死亡走马灯在往生者死去之时就应被死神取走，收纳在死神图书馆里，为何会在大巫阁下手中？莫非，大巫阁下，以及过往所有西斯多利亚族的史官，对于不能亲眼所见的事情，皆是通过亡者的记忆来再现历史？”

“正是如此。这只是复刻品——妾身一族自古便同死神签下契约，可以自由查阅死神图书馆的馆藏并进行复刻。”

女巫步履款款地走到陈列着古籍的书架边，一册一册抚过一尘不染的书籍，目光久久地停留在烫金书脊上，仿佛在反复确认着什么似的。

“真实的历史，不存在于现世之人的眼中、耳中、口中，甚至是心中，‘绝对真实’的历史，只存在于亲身经历过的往生者的记忆里，未经篡改、不容抗辩！巫族记史乃是天命，妾身一族既担负着代天记事的重任，自然要苛求极致，所书写的一切丝毫造不得假——这既是妾身一族的职责，也是对往生者最大的尊重。

“痛苦的记忆、快乐的记忆、无聊琐碎的记忆、芜杂不堪的记忆，他们背负着的一切‘真实’，都由妾身为他们守护、传承下去：告诉后世之人脚下这片源远流长的土地上曾发生过的一切，告诉世人他们为何喜乐、为何伤悲、为何颠沛流离、为何平稳安定、究竟何为可为、何为不可为——历史的真相决不更改，那是往生者不容侵犯的尊严！”

夏尔脸色一沉：“西斯多利亚卿，这是不愿意按照女王的要求进行修改了吗？”

伊薇特沉默地望着他，目光绵长而温厚，蔓延着穿过了厚薄不一的时光。她一步步走到了大馆中心，缓缓打开双臂，好似这古老国度里全部的智慧与真实都是臣服在脚下、听她号令的臣子，耀目的光线笼罩着她，仿佛是从帕特农神庙石柱上跨越万古岁月托生而来的光辉女神。

“修史乃是世代承袭、超越天命之职守。正因连女王及汝等贵族都无权更改，才具有无法违逆的审判的力量。

“唯有浩瀚时间才能审判真理；唯有亡故之人才能叙说真实。”

女巫平缓的嗓音在万卷书典搭建起来的宏阔城池中重叠回响，透出一股难以名状的苍凉和悲戚——这番话，女巫也曾和文森特·凡多姆海威说过，那时的口吻，是与此时截然不同的高傲。

大英图书馆里沉淀着深水一般的阒静，似乎一时间都为女巫的掷地有声的话语所折服。

末了——

“上古巫族的智慧和执着果真令人敬佩。”塞巴斯蒂安微笑着弯下腰，“那么少爷，要怎么做呢？”

“西斯多利亚卿，我最后确认一次。”夏尔抬起手，指尖搭住了眼罩，“无论如何，都要违抗女王的命令吗？”

“这世上有些事一旦发生，就永远无法得到宽恕。”女巫的神色如此从容，又透出一股往生决绝的悲切，“这个道理，妾身以为，伯爵一定是明白的。如若伯爵当真明白的话，就请不要再为难妾身了。”

夏尔摘下眼罩，睁开了刻印着紫色契约的眼睛：“塞巴斯蒂安，这是命令！”

伊薇特叹了口气。

“——抹杀西斯多利亚大巫女。”

“Yes，my lord.”

——金色扇骨撑开了纯黑的绢纱扇面，女巫抬起手，打了一个清脆的响指，一道火焰凭空窜起，逼得恶魔刹住了脚步。女巫的面容带着看穿生死的沉寂和坚定，橘红色的火焰衬得她的眼眸格外明亮。

“文森特先生的死，是妾身此生最大的遗憾。若妾身不曾说出口，或许那荒诞的预言便不会成为诅咒。”

扇面翻转，伊薇特倏地将扇子高高擎起，接着，从地面窜起的火舌迅速扩大，包围了整个大馆并急速攀上了穹顶——转眼间，大英图书馆就被熊熊烈火裹覆起来，不时传来木材被烧焦时传出的劈啪声响，呛人的烟味很快填满了整个空间。女巫傲立在火焰的中央，虽然选择以火刑自裁，高昂的头颅却永不低下。

“伯爵，如您所愿，女王不想看到的史料都将不复存在，女王不想看到的西斯多利亚大巫女史官的名讳将从历史上永远消失——以此作为妾身对文森特先生的致歉，也算是为女王无休无止的纠缠做个了断。”

那一刻，西斯多利亚大巫女放下了愧疚、抛弃了悲伤，只愿怀揣骨血里世代相传的傲慢和强烈意志死去，只愿每一片灰烬都切实地刻录下天命所赐的荣光。

“妾身为维多利亚女王的愚妄感到难过！妾身为生活在这片土地上的子民感到切骨的悲痛！他们将失去历史的智慧！同时他们也失去了未来的垂青！

“哪怕女王重新甄选的史官将会替代西斯多利亚的名讳，哪怕自此不列颠的历史将成为一派荒诞不羁的笑话！

“然而，绝对不要忘记——

“时间都将过去，万事万物终必消失！唯有真理真实同吾族的荣耀永垂不朽！”

西斯多利亚之名将成为永不陨落的光辉照耀在人类从过去到未来全部的时间之上。

1888年冬，大英博物馆图书馆失火，损失惨重，图书馆管事身死，姓名、生卒年不可考。

—Fin—  
Sakakima Sora  
2015年3月7日23:36:39


End file.
